Потребител беседа:Tzarboris
Hi Tzarboris-- we are excited to have Memory Alpha/bg as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Привет Привет и от мен. Аз съм бюрократ и администратор на няколко уикита в Wikia, затуй ако имаш някакви въпроси, свързани с това уики, не се колебай да ми пишеш на беседата. Поздрави, DCLXVI 14:59, 6 август 2008 (UTC) * Здравей, непременно ще го направя ако имам въпроси :) --Tzarboris 15:07, 6 август 2008 (UTC) :Забелязах проблем, който може би не си успял да видиш - натискането на препратката "Последни промени" в менюто в ляво води към несъществуваща страница в английската Мемори Алфа. Докладвах за проблема, надявам се да бъде отстранен скоро. Ако видиш нещо друго нередно, пиши смело - вече си видял, че не боли :). Поздрав, DCLXVI 17:17, 6 август 2008 (UTC) * Препратките към другите езици все още не работят, трябва ли да направя нещо допълнително за да тръгнат --Tzarboris 18:17, 6 август 2008 (UTC) :Не, пропуснали са да обновят таблицата с междуезиковите препратки. Ще го докладвам като проблем. Понеже скоро ще забравя да наминавам редовно тук, ако откриеш нещо нередно или имаш въпрос, пиши ми на беседата в Централната Уикия. --DCLXVI 19:50, 6 август 2008 (UTC) Using bot on MA/bg Hello Tzarboris! I recognized you settings interwiki links from time to time. This work could be easier, for I'm running an interwikibot on most of the MA-wikis: the PlasmarelaisBot. I also may have run it here, setting links to other languages and setting links out there to MA/bg - if you agree. Please let me know if that would be possible or if you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working. Thanks for reply, --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 08:50, 26 юни 2009 (UTC) *No problem. Sorry for the late answer but i have some problems with one of my computers. --Tzarboris 12:31, 1 юли 2009 (UTC) Nevermind :-) So I'll request a bot flag for the bot from wikia staff and start it working. And I hope you can fix the problems on your computer :-) --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 12:55, 1 юли 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunatly it appears I'll have to buy a new one :( I'll be very busy this month so probably I won't have time for Memory Alpha.--Tzarboris 14:55, 2 юли 2009 (UTC) Outch, that would be bad... I'll keep my fingers crossed for you that you can fix it without buying a new one. See you soon on MA! Greetings, --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 16:48, 2 юли 2009 (UTC) Domain update Hello, Effective May 22nd, this community will have its URL switched to have the ".wikia.com" domain become the primary domain. The previous primary domain of this wikia http://bg.memory-alpha.org will instead redirect to http://bg.memory-alpha.wikia.com. The previous domain will continue to work to lead people to this community, and this will not affect the sitename or anything else this community does to identify itself. This was a difficult decision for sure – we understand the pride that comes from having a highly unique URL attached to Memory Alpha, and keeping your custom domain highly visible was one of the requests that were made when this community joined Wikia. However, as Wikia has grown and - more critically – as the internet standards have evolved and changed, trying to support this custom setup has become increasingly difficult. The direct reason for this change is a forthcoming update to our authentication backend. This system has a litany of advantages to the default MediaWiki authentication methods, but adding more code to support authentication across custom domains would chip away at a number of its features and advantages. With this new login feature users will have: * True universal login. Logging into one wikia will log them into all. This has been mostly true for a long time, but with each custom domain wikia, users have had to re-login. * Improved mobile experience. Wikia anticipates by the end of the year that over 50% of our traffic will come from mobile browsers. We are working hard to provide better user experiences for that platform and this login will be easily portable from desktop into mobile. * Improved performance. Faster code means better SEO and happier users. * New security features. MediaWiki's code has been slow to evolve in this area. By moving to our own login system, we will not only be able to bring in some of the more modern security authentication methods being used by many major websites, but also respond more fluidly and quickly to security concerns. I'm happy to explain this decision more as needed. Please let me know if you have any questions. --BertH (help forum | blog) 20:37, май 19, 2015 (UTC)